The Everlasting Souls
by cerberus666
Summary: The daedra have been feared by mortals for centuries, since the oblivion crisis the daedra have been searching for stronger champions... And they find that they are useful in more than one way..
1. Julianne

Julianne walked slowly through the forbidden wing of the blue palace. She had no idea why she took the job since she just wanted to see if the old man was mad but no he had giving her a hip bone and proof that he was in fact mad.

"Stupid mad man," she muttered to herself. "Mad people these days," she muttered walking down a hallway with her eyes fixed on the ground. She only looked up when she noticed that she was walking on grass. She noticed that her medium armour had changed to a set of fine clothes that rubbed uncomfortable on her skin, it reminded her of her father with added to how uncomfortable she was. She saw a table with two men up ahead and quickly went over to see if they could tell her about where she was.

_"More tea, Pelly my dear?"_


	2. Lucci

Lucci woke up in the middle of an emerald green field that seemed to go on forever. The last thing that she remembered was interrupting a group of cultists performing some stupid ritual that she had been paid to stop but now she was in the middle of nowhere.

Lucci heard a howl somewhere of to her left _a hunt_. She could understand what it meant since she had beasts blood but that doesn't mean that she was going to interrupt another werewolves hunt purely because she didn't know where she was. So she got up and started walking north, for some reason the north really called out to her so she figured that she might as well go find out why.

A few more howls pierced the air _he's hunting tonight_...


	3. Axsius Valis

Axsius Valis lay broken in the grass. He was somewhere in the reach but that was all he knew. His legionnaire armour was ripped and covered with blood. The stab to his chest had broken at least two ribs and had burst his lung. He knew that he needed to move before more Forsworn came but his sisters and brothers in arms had been killed, they had even killed Mogriz. Mogriz had been his best friend for years, ever since he was born really. His family even took Axsius in when pirates killed his father and when his mother died of grief. He owed everything to Mogriz but now he's dead.

"Well it seems like all of your luck has run out."

Axsius' eyes snapped open at the sound of a woman's voice, well at least he thought it was a woman. He lifted his head off the ground just enough so he could see a black figure standing by his feet, he couldn't make out any features except that she was wearing a long black dress and hood. Several ravens were circling above. Making this woman seem dangerous. He should have heard her...

"I can save you but I need something in return," she paused for a moment before saying, "I need you to serve me."

An offer? He wasn't sure whether he had heard her correctly, he was going to die anyway so he might as well agree. He managed to nod his head in agreement before he blacked out.


	4. Silver Ormosa

Silver leaned against the bar of the Ragged Flagon next to Serana who seemed to be deep in thought but at the moment her man focus was Brynjolf, he had gone on about this job for ages. When he going to give it to her?

"We've heard that the Vigilants of Slendar have being asking a lot about this house so once inside you need to be careful," blah, blah, blah.

"Lass! Are you even paying attention? This place could be more dangerous than GoldenGlow," he said snapping his fingers in front of her face just to make sure. It's not that she wasn't paying attention it was just that she hardly thought that one simple house could be more dangerous than experienced mercenaries. Even as a companion she found that hard.

she grabbed a bottle of mead of the bar and stood up straight, "it's just a house Bryn! And Serana's coming with me."

"Silver! Pay up!" Vekel suddenly demanded. Silver whipped around confused. What did she need to pay for? "The mead lass," Brynjolf muttered nudging Sliver in the side with his elbow. She had a habit where she would steal things by accident but Luckly most of the time it was when she was in the Flagon so she didn't have to worry about being arrested. Silver put the mead back down on the bar, grabbed Serana and ran until they were outside.

"Silver you do remember that I'm getting myself cured so I won't be going to Markarth with you?" Serana asked once they got her breath back. She had been thinking about it for a while and now she was finally going to do it, Silver had encouraged her since it meant that they could travel more during the day.

"Of course, lets meet back up in the Flagon."


	5. Egil Ingdor

_"Egil I need you to clear out that cave while the rest of us scout the area for Imperials"_

It was meant to be a simple job but said cave had several bears and trolls hiding in it. But what had caught his eye was the chest neatly hidden by a stream. He opened the heavy lid and gazed into its contents. Nothing of great importance except of course the giant sphere! He almost dropped it when he heard a voice say

_"A new hand touches the beacon. Listen. Hear me and obey. A foul darkness has seeped into my temple. A darkness that you will destroy. Return my beacon to Mount Kilkreath. And I will make you the instrument of my cleansing light."_

Mount Kilkreath? That was near Solitude right? He wouldn't be going near there anytime soon not with the amour of Imperial dogs roaming about. But the voice seemed so alluring…


	6. Jill Hawkstone

The party at The Frozen Hearth was in full swing. Even the college mages had turned up! And of course Jill just had to challenge the Jarl to a drinking contest. By midnight Jill had beat all of her contestants when a man entered the inn. He pulled some strange bottles out of his bag and went straight over to her.

"Seeing as your the greatest drinker here how would you like to try some of my special brew?" He asked. Jill could see the anticipation in his eyes.

"Only if you have some too," she said, her voice slurring slightly. She had very high alcohol tolerance for an imperial and could probably go all night drinking without passing out.

"Ha! A contest!" He clapped his hands together be for downing a goblet of his mead. He poured out several more goblets and handed one to Jill. Knowing she was already drunk Jill drank hers slowly feeling the effects straight away.

After two more rounds the man known as Sam gaven in and said that all she had to do to win was finish one last goblet...


	7. Veranius

Veranius truged through the snow wishing that he had a horse. The sun slowed him down but he had passed the nearest town a few hours ago and it wouldn't be too long until night-time. He had heard of a way to cure his disease a month ago but being unable to hire a carriage had slowed him down even more. He was on his way to the shrine of Azura since he heard that Azura's star could not only give him his magic back but also cure him. His old legs struggled to keep going, if only he had been bitten when he was younger, then he would be at the shrine by now instead of walking through snow that was up to his ankles.


	8. Arshes Nei

Arshes was on her way back to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary to celebrate her most recent assassination, the assassination of the emperor's cousin. She had removed her elven helmet and was holding it loosely in her left hand, this way she could see and hear everything around her. Since she grew up in a bandit camp she was more in tune with nature so when she heard twigs snap behind her she knew someone was there. She quickly drew her enchanted ebony sword and turned around to face a dog? Her amber eyes scanned the surrounding area just in case the dog was just a distraction. She put her helm back on and started walking towards the dog...

_"You are exactly what I'm looking for!"_


	9. Chapter 1

_"Oh, I couldn't. Goes right through me. Besides, I have so many things to do... So many undesirables to contend with. Naysayers. Buffoons. Detractors. Why, my headsman hasn't slept in three days!"_

"Hello?" Julianne asked. The man in the purple and orange suit dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidal insane Pelagius. What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? Grow old? You are the..." The man started to say but Julianne cut him off before he could continue.

"Excuse me!" Julianne said stepping up to the table.

The man paused for a second before continuing his conversation, "best Septim that's ever ruled. Well, except for that Martin fellow, but he turned into a dragon god, and that's hardly sporting... You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflies, blood, a fox, a severed head... Oh, and the cheese! To die for."

Julianne tapped her foot impatiently while the other man grumbled, "yes, yes, as you've said, countless times before..."

The man in the odd suit then said, "Humph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best I take my leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day!"

"Yes, yes, go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens..." The other man mumbled under his breath before vanishing.

Julianne stopped tapping her foot and walked round the table to the man in the purple and orange suit, "hello?"

"How rude! Can't bothered to host an old friend for a decade or two." The man said outraged but that still didn't stop him from eating a slice of cheese.

"Erm... Who was he?" She asked.

"Emperor Pelagius III. Now surely even you know about Pelagius' decree? On his deathbed, oh, and this was inspired, he forbade... death! That's right! Death! Outlawed!" The man announced.

"Where am I exactly?" she inquired walking round the table till she was on the opposite side of him.

"Inside the mind of Pelagius, silly. Oh. Is it your... first time?" He responded.

"Oh yes it is but I'm only here to deliver a message," she said waiting for his reaction.

"Reeaaaallllyyyy? Ooh, ooh, what kind of message? A song? A summons? Wait, I know! A death threat written on the back of an Argonian concubine! Those are my favorites." he paused for a second before saying, "Well? Spit it out, mortal. I haven't got an eternity! Actually... I do. Little joke. But seriously. What's the message?"

"...I'm here to get you from your holiday," Julianne hesitated since she wasn't sure how he would react since he seemed so excited.

"Were you now? By whom? Wait! Don't tell me! I want to guess! Was it Molag? No, no... Little Tim, the toy maker's son? The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall. Wrong on all accounts, aren't I? Ha! No matter! Honestly, I don't want to know. Why ruin the surprise? But more to the point. Do you, tiny, puny, expendable little mortal, actually think you can convince me to leave? Because that's... crazy. You do realize who you're dealing with here?" On that question he seemed to lean forward as if trying to anticipate her answer.

"I have no idea..." She mumbled. All she knew was that he's completely mad.

"Wrong! Actually, you do. Sort of. I am a part of you, little mortal. I am a shadow in your subconscious, a blemish on your fragile little psyche. You know me. You just don't know it. Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. At your service." _And that explains why he's so mad_, Julianne thought.

"Does this mean your leaving?" she asked.

"Now that's the real question, isn't it? Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need? So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave. That's right. I'm done. Holiday... complete. Time to return to the hum drum day-to-day. On one condition. You have to find the way out first. Good luck with that." Sheogorath said as if it was simple but Julianne knew otherwise.

"And the catch is what," she asked stepping forward.

"Ha! I do love it when the mortals know they're being manipulated. Makes things infinitely more interesting." He paused. _"_Care to take a look around? This is not, I dare say, the Solitude botanical gardens. Have you any idea where you are? Where you truly are? Welcome to the deceptively verdant mind of the Emperor Pelagius III. That's right! You're in the head of a dead, homicidal insane monarch. Now, I know what you're thinking. Can I still rely on my swords and spells and sneaking and all that nonsense? Sure, sure. Or... you could use... The Wabbajack! Huh? Huh? Didn't see that coming, did you?" He said getting up and retrieving an odd-looking staff that was resting on the back of his chair. He sat down and threw it across the table at her. She only just managed to catch it before it hit the ground. On closer inspection the staff had three faces and was purple.

Julianne walked around the table and headed for the path right behind Sheogorath.

"You've headed down the path of dreams. Unfortunately for you, Pelagius suffered night terrors from a young age..."


	10. Chapter 2

Lucci had walked for what felt like hours but in reality it had only been forty minutes, her feet hurt from the walking before arriving in this place and from walking for forty minutes straight. She only sped up when she saw what looked like a palace in the distance. She had only seen a few other people and they had been to busy hunting to notice her.

When night fell she had a choice, either hide in the forest far off to the left of her or try to get to the palace before the _big hunt._ She decided to try to get to the palace so she could hopefully get some shelter. Her beast blood acting up was the reason, she saw the crimson moon that had lit up the sky and cast and eerie red glow over everything.

When she got to the palace she saw a 8 foot tall man surrounded by several men and women equipped for a lengthy hunt. She knew exactly who the man was, it was the helmet that gave it away. _Hircine_. The man wore a deer skull helmet and what seemed like a version of Daedric armour but instead of sticking out the armour seemed to mold to the body. It was like leather armour but a Daedric version. He had a large ebony spear in his hand, daedric bow and arrows on his back and several different daggers on his waist.

With a simple gesture the people walking with Hircine either ran into the woods or transformed into their beast forms while running into the woods. Hircine turned and started walking towards Lucci.

"Mortal what are you doing in my realm?" He asked once in front of her. His voice only seemed to show off how powerful he was, Lucci barely came up to his lower chest so she had quite a job looking up at him.

"I interrupted some cultist performing a ritual and I got transported here," Lucci replied. She couldn't make out his expression from under his mask since where eyes should have been there were just black holes.

"One of my servants shall show you to your room," he said simply. He walked past her into the forest spear in hand leaving Lucci to gaze up at the giant palace.

Lucci walked slowly through the palace trying to remember the way back to the entrance. After a few minutes she got to the throne room where another hunter seemed to be waiting for her.

"Come on your room is this way," he said speed walking his way through the corridors and up several stairs. He was also equipped for hunting so Lucci wondered whether he had been told to show her to her room before going out with the others. Once they got there he ran off down the way they came without another word.

Her room had a king sized bed, a balcony, a sofa, two wardrobes, two drawers and a large desk with an armchair. The colour scheme was silver, ebony and crimson.

Lucci dumped her backpack on the sofa and changed out of her dragon scale armour into a top and leggings. She had the blacksmiths tell her when ever the dragonborn sold them some dragon scales so Lucci could buy the scales and make her armour with it.

She put her weapons on a weapon rack and her armour on a mannequin, and unpacked her bag. Once she had done that she tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Hircine threw his spear at a giant bear and then threw one of his daggers at a deer the same size, soon both were dead and so Hircine collected his weapons and used another dagger to skin the dead animals. He had watched Lucci when she was traveling in Skyrim, she was the perfect hunter and would go to his shrine often. Not a lot of people knew about his shrine since he had hidden it in a cave in the middle of the pine forest. One time she had even given him her spare dragon scales after making her armour, he was so impressed that he replaced his spears handle with them.

After a few more hours of hunting the sun started to show though the trees so he reluctantly walked back to the palace. Once there he headed back to his room to get rid of all his weapons except his spear. He walked to the throne room and sat on his cathedra. He leant his spear against the side of his throne and summoned one of his servants.

"Tell Lucci that I wish to speak with her"


	11. Chapter 3

Axsius awoke to the sounds of people talking. His head throbbed like never before and his whole body burned. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. He saw two imperial soldiers that were putting away potions and bandages.

"What do you think the priestess meant when she said he stunk of daedra?" The female soldier whispered to her partner.

"I have no idea but it must be bad since she refused to help him," the male one whispered back, putting away the last healing potion.

"What do you mean?" Axsius managed to ask, his voice was rough and his throat burned. The two soldiers jumped and quickly turned to face him.

"We found you near a forsworn camp half dead and when we took you to the temple of Dibella for healing the priestess there refused to help you since she said that you stink of daedra so we healed you instead," the man blurted out.

"Also someone dropped this off from you," the other soldier said going to the table and picking up something that was covered in cloth. He handed the item over to Axsius who then unwrapped the cloth to reveal a black amulet. The amulet was a raven that seemed to be resting in a circle. Going around the circle was strange writing.

"Do you know what language this is?" Axsius asked them holding up the amulet. It seemed to call to him as if it was trying to get him to wear it.

"No but you could ask Thane Lucci since I've heard she's an expert in foreign languages and in the daedra. Her house is the one overlooking the gates. She should be back by now." The male soldier said before leaving, his partner gave Axsius one last look before leaving as well.

Axsius looked at the amulet one last time before getting up. _Those soldiers did a good_ _job _he thought as he walked over to his stuff and picked up his armour, there was no way he could use it again. Most of the metal had dents and the fabric was ripped. He put it down and found his coin purse, he decided to go to the blacksmiths after visiting the thane. He quickly got changed into the spare clothes that were lying near his stuff. He strapped his sword to his waist, he needed to either get it repaired or replaced.

He walked out the room and closed the door behind him. He walked slowly out the guard tower and down the stairs, he wonder how the soldiers had managed to get him up there. Once he got to the market he started up the stairs to Vlindrel Hall.

When he finally got there he knocked on the door and waited. A girl wearing a full set of nordic carved armour and a deadric war axe strapped to her waist.

"Hello?" She asked as she took her helmet off. She had long brown hair that matched her brown eyes perfectly.

"I'm looking for Thane Lucci," Axsius said. He had never seen the Thane before so he wondered if this girl was her.

"Well she hasn't returned yet but I'm her partner so if it's a job you can leave it to me," she replied. She may have been about three inches shorter than him but she could still meet his gaze.

"I'm looking for advice," Axsius didn't know how to bring up the daedra subject around a person that he had never heard of.

"Like what type of advice? Combat, magic, daedra? But I must warn you me and Lucci are shit at magic. Combat we can both do. And daedra. I taught her all she knows." The girl had a mischievous glint in her eye when she mentioned daedra.

"Well maybe you could help me then. A priestess refused to help me because she said that I stunk of daedra and I got this amulet delivered and I don't understand the language on it."

"You stink of daedra!" The girl said mimicking the priestess' voice "that's her favourite line when me and Lucci go in there. We actually have a private healer now because we can't stand Senna. Anyway come in! My name is Lhatio but everyone calls me Lae," she said grabbing her arm and pulling him in. She shut the door behind them and guided Axsius though to the main room. "Now show me that amulet of yours" She said as she sat by the fire.

Axsius sat opposite her and pulled the amulet out of his pocket. He handed it to her and watched as the tiniest hint of a smile formed on Lae's face.

"Nocturnal. Ox mekjw lohhx wji mekjwemkohix xjohh lekjw em heli omn niowj. Wjie ooi wji xjonatx wjow ohtoex oidoem." She paused for a moment before translating. _"As night falls the nightingales shall fight in life and death. They are the shadow that always remain."_


	12. Chapter 4

After travelling for two weeks by carriage Silver reached Markarth and headed straight for the abandoned house so she could get the job done. Once Silver reached the house she was greeted by a Vigilant of Stendarr.

"Excuse me, but do you know anything about this house? Seen anyone enter or leave?" He asked after eyeing her armour.

"Why?" Silver asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm with the Vigil of Stendarr. We believe this house might have been used for Daedra worship. Evil rites and so forth." He turned around and stood in front of the door and let out a sigh.

"I only just got here I'm afraid," Silver said stepping closer to the door and looking closely at the lock to her surprise it looked like the door was unlocked.

"It's like everyone in this city has amnesia," he muttered under his breath.

Silver looked up at him and smiled "I could help you if you want?"

"I was actually just about to head on inside. Be good to have someone watch my back. Follow me, and keep your eyes open. Daedra are powerful creatures and tricksters. Never know what you'll find," he said opening the door and walking in.

Silver followed closely behind him and closed the door. Once inside she picked up an apple and took a bite out of it while the vigilant look around the room.

"Fresh food. No wood rot on the furniture. Someone's been here. Recently. But the people I asked say no one enters or leaves," he murmured picking up piece of bread and then putting it down again. He was about to speak when a massive bang sounded downstairs making the house tremble.

"Did you hear that? I think it came from this way," he ran into the next room leaving Sliver behind.

Sliver followed after him slowly and took another bite out if her apple.

"That's it! Something's inside the house. Come on, we're getting to the bottom of this," he all but shouted running down the stairs. "Come out! We know you're here!" Sliver put her half eaten apple on the table and slowly followed him.

Silver was leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs when he said "There's another door. See if you can get it open."

He said it with such urgency that Silver sighed and walked down to the door getting a lock pick out. She kneeled in front of the door but as soon as she put a lock pick in place sounds echoed from up stairs. She turned around and saw her apple floating in mid-air.

The vigilant ran upstairs shouting "Stendarr's Mercy! This isn't an ordinary Daedra. We have to get help."

Silver ran after him but when she got up the stairs a voice echoed...

_**"Weak. He's weak. You're strong. Crush him."**_

Silver shivered when she heard the voice. Power radiated of it.

When they reached the front door Silver heard the vigilant say "You first. Come on. Let's go." She grabbed the door handle and tugged hard but the door didn't even move an inch.

The voice echoed through out the house…

_**"No. Kill him. Crush his bones. Tear at his flesh. You will kill. You will kill, or you will die!"**_

Silver shivered again and looked over at the trembling man. "Get out of my head, Daedra!" Griped the table next to him with one hand and his head with the other muttering "I don't want to die. I can't die here!" He drew his silver sword and said "The Daedra has us. It's you or me!"

Silver pulled out her dragonbone swords just in time to block his attack. "FUS RO DAH!" She shouted sending him into a table. Silver walked over and sent her sword through his neck.

_**"Yes. Your reward is waiting for you, mortal. Further down."**_

Silver hesitated before walking through the house to what looked like a room with an altar with a mace on top of it. She had stepped up to the altar when spikes came up from the floor trapping her.

_**"Fool! Did you think Molag Bal, the Lord of Domination, would so easily reward you? What do you see from that little cage? Speak."**_

"A… a mace," Sliver was visibly trembling by now. The voice scared her beyond belief and her hands were dripping with blood from holding the spikes so hard.

_**"Rusted. Dry. There was a time when this mace dripped with the blood of the feeble and the worthless. But a Daedric Lord has his enemies, and my rival Boethiah had her priest desecrate it. Left it here to decay. Until you came."**_

"W-what do you want? Revenge?" She looked at the altar the voice booming in her mind.

_**"Revenge? No. I want submission. I want the priest who did this to bend his knee and give me his soul. He comes by to perform Boethiah's insulting rites at my altar, but he's been missing. Captured and bound. Left to rot. Save him. Let him perform his rite one more time. And when he does, we will be waiting for him."**_

The spikes retreated into the floor releasing Silver. She ran out of the house but as soon as she stepped one foot out side she collided with what seemed like a brick wall…


	13. Chapter 5

**I've had some major writers block but I will finish this. Once I've put everyones big chapter up I got some new people to put up and then the order will be random.**

* * *

Egil walked slowly out of the cave, the bag around his shoulder weighed a tonne. The beacon seemed to be calling to him and it was hard for him to ignore it. He saw his group in the distance. Kottir Red-Shoal was the general of his squadron, they were on their way to make a camp near the Reach when Egil was told to clear out that cave.

"The cave is clear sir," Egil announced when he reached the group, Kottir nodded and lead the group back to the cleared cave.

Once in the cave the group started setting up. They made a small fire and put bed rolls around it, a cooking pot was set up above the fire and some water, chopped up rabbit and vegetables were put in to make a somewhat decent soup. The soldiers spread out and started fixing their armour and sharpening their swords. Kottir checked the map to make sure they were on target and occasionally marked something on the map. The only sounds heard were the grindstone and the hammers against the metal. The tension was so high since they had already lost half their people on the way here.

After everyone had some soup most of the Stormcloaks went to their bed rolls to try to get some sleep before waking up at the crack of dawn to start moving again. The sooner they found a place to set up a permanent camp the better.

The beacon still called to him wanting Egil's full attention but he was a stubborn nord and refused to let it occupy his thoughts. He had made sure that his weapons and armour was the best he could get it before attempting to sleep but that seemed to be the hardest thing he had done all day since the beacon refused to leave him be. It buzzed with power and would choose random moments to shine, he was almost sure one of his fellows would notice but it seemed that only he could hear and see it.

When he finally got to sleep his dreams were full with flashing images of a temple and red-eyed figures. He kept on waking up and a few minutes later going back to sleep only to have the same images flash through his mind.

* * *

When dawn came Egil was the first person up, he cleared away his sleeping roll and helped take down the cooking pot. They were on the road within an hour, trudging slowly along the dirt path that led to Markarth, at some point that had to turn off the road and make a permanent camp.

Egil still couldn't focus because of the beacon, it still buzzed, it still lit up and it still occupied his mind. He could barely focus.

Kottir led the group off the path and into a clearing, it would make for a good camp. The trees provided shelter from the rain and they had enough space, they were far enough from the road so they wouldn't be seen but they could access it easily.

"We need to clear out the forswon in the hills near by," Kottir put his backpack on the ground and looked at the solders "Ralof scout the hills to see if any of them can get the drop on us."

Once Ralof left the stormcloaks worked together to set up the camp. They set up the tents first, then the fire and then the blacksmiths area. Overall it took an hour and a half.

Ralof came back two hours later

"General the only forswon camp near by had already been cleared. There was bodies of both foresworn and imperials," Ralof told General Kottir.

"That's good but we need to know if the Thane is in Markarth," Kottir explained.

"I can go to Markarth and look for her," Egil knew that the Thane was experienced in Daedra and the beacon that he found definitely reminded him of the Daedra.

"Find but don't talk to her. If she's there come back straight away. You leave tomorrow"


	14. Adrian 'sky-fist' Miller

**I've been having major writers block but I find that these short introductions are the easiest for me to write **

* * *

Adrian walked through the cloud district of Whiterun relatively slowly considering he was late for meeting with the Jarl. He had seen that woman again last night. She was constantly bothering him and because of that he was distracted. He had no idea who she was and why she was bothering him. Ysolda thought that she might be an admirer but he wasn't so sure.

His daedric armor gave off a small clanking sound every time he took a step. He had painted the armor itself, instead of the armor being completely black it was white with small sections of black. He had daedric bow and arrows strapped tightly to his back, there was a daedric sword strapped to his waist and a daedric shield on his arm. It was no wonder the imperials called him the 'White Daedra'.


	15. Lethan Cosades

Bynjolf sat across from Lethan Cosades, his heart was full of grief. Just as Silver left he had received news from a courier, the couriers letter carried nothing but grief.

"Lad, I have something to tell you," he felt like his heart was about to break. He wanted to get Delivn to get in touch with Astrid again but such a contract wasn't made lightly. "Your mother had a job in Solitude to steal an amulet from General Tullius but he awoke just as she was leaving. I'm sorry."

Lethan felt his heart break, his mum was meant to be the best infiltrator they had but deep down he knew that wouldn't protect her forever. He was numb. He couldn't speak. All he could do was nod his head along with whatever Bynjolf was saying. He needed to get out of there and fast.


	16. Shikon Krios

Shikon Krios had left Bruma yesterday. She was on her way to the Falkreath sanctuary in Skyrim. It would be her first time in Skyrim and Shikon would be lying if she said she knew the way.

She patted Shadowmere's mane gently as the came to a halt beside a sign post. Her crimson eyes looked up at the sign post and spotted an arrow with Falkreath written on it. She walked in the direction of the arrow, she soon saw the dip in the road where the sanctuary was hidden.

Shikon jumped of Shadowmere and untied her luggage from his saddle. After several moments she pulled a black blanket from a leather rucksack and put it over Shadowmere, she knew that the nights in Skyrim could be cold. Shikon swung the rucksack over her shoulder and patted Shadowmere one last time before she entered the sanctuary.


	17. Randanis

Radanis sat in the Ragged Flagon with Brynjolf, he had pulled off his cowl and hood so he could have a drink. The news of Vex's death had traveled fast within the guild, Lethan's running out hadn't helped. Everyone wanted Silver back, if anyone was going to cheer this place up it would be her.

Radanis had a job in Dawnstar, which he really wasn't looking forward to, so he knew he couldn't have to much to drink. Looking down into his mug some black fur fell over his eye. Sighing he pushed the fur back and took a swig from his mead. He could understand why Lethan had run off, the atmosphere in this place could break anyone.


	18. Chapter 6

**Okay so I'm alive! And I'll be trying to update more frequently since I've made as timeline and stuff so I don't have to just wing it! Also I'm going to writing a little next time sentence at the end of each chapter so keep a look out for that**

* * *

Silver was inches away from hitting the floor but Axsius managed to catch her just in time, Silver who was still flushed from the abandoned house, looked up at tall scarred man. The plain shirt and pants did not match the war hardened man who had his hand tightly wrapped around her wrist.

Axsius raised an eyebrow at the flustered girl, who he recognised as the dragonborn. And looked at the abandoned house that loomed over them. He had heard stories about that house. The look on the girls face told him that those 'stories' were true.

With one swift movement he pulled up straight and bowed "Axsius Valis, legionary of the Empire, m'lady." He saw her thieves guild armor immediately and couldn't help but disapprove. How could the dragonborn be a thief?

"Please just call me Silver." Her blush returned as he straightened his back from his bow. She still found it strange how a complete stranger can recognise her before she even said her first name. "I must be going I have something to do," her voice still shaking from conversing with Molag Bal.

"Me too m'lady, but if I may, I heard that Lhatio, the thanes friend, has experience with daedra," he bowed once more and and then made his leave.

Silver sighed and looked up at Thane Lucci's grand house and then towards the city gates. Both beckoned her. She decided on pleasing Molag Bal instead of stalling for time and finding out about him. With yet another sigh she started making her way to the gates.

* * *

Axsius was heading in the opposite direction. He could see the smiths smoke calling to him. He hoped he had enough coins to pay for a complete new set of armor. He was a legionnaire, of course he had enough money. He knew he couldn't just forget about the strange amulet with daedric writing so he decided that tomorrow he would go back and see Lae, he hoped that she would have information for him. He walked over the wooden floor, his shoes making soft thuds, and made his way over to Ghorza gra-Bagol who was once again shouting at her assistant, Tacitus Sallistius.

"Ghorza, I require a set of studded imperial armor." He had stopped right next to her and Tacitus. She glared at him for a moment and snached the coin purse from his hand.

"Come back tomorrow soldier," she said with a sneer before gathering the materials.

* * *

_A young, six year old girl sat outside a small farm house somewhere in between Falkreath and Markarth, the sun shone heavily on her but that was the least of her worries. Her mother was ill. Very ill. Lucci didn't know what was going on. Yesterday her mother had been fine, she had made breakfast as normal, went hunting and even showed Lucci how to tend the crops but her mother had woken up with a bad fever. Lucci's father had told her to sit outside in case she caught what her mother had but Lucci knew that wasn't possible. Werewolves didn't get ill. So why was her mother ill. Lucci pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. _

_The front door opened with a small creak, Lucci looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway, he beckoned her and Lucci came running. Inside it was the same as any normal farm, there was a fire place, a table that held an assortment of weapons and another table that held food. A wardrobe stood against the wall and had a range of books on it, some cooking books, other fiction._

_Lucci raced upstairs to where her mother was laying, forehead covered in sweat. Her mother seemed to be hanging on to what ever breaths she could take but she somehow gestured her daughter over. She took hold of the six year olds hand and said_

_"I know I promised to show you how to hunt today and I know I promised that I would never leave you but the hunting grounds are calling for me and I can't fight any longer. I will wait for you there and tell our prince how strong you are. My precious daughter. I will be with you forever never forget that. My precious daughter."_

_Lucci, now fifteen, dragged a dead dear behind her, it would serve her and her father as dinner for the next week at least, that's if her father lived that long. He had come down with the same illness as her mother and was fading fast. All day Lucci had been holding back tears and now with the farm house in sight those tears were trying to break through. After putting the dear on the carving bench outside the house she went inside and told her father that she would be traveling to Markarth to get a potion for him. She grabbed the family horse and took off as fast as she could for Markarth and hoped she would be back in time. _

_After buying a Potion of cure disease and a Potion of cure poison Lucci got on her horse and made her way home. Her tears finally falling. _

_Once home she ran upstairs to where her father was resting. She sank to her knees when she saw her fathers lifless eyes. She slowly walked over to the man who had been her hero after her mothers death and took the note from his hand. _

_'My dearest daughter, _

_Today I'm joining your mother in the hunting grounds, we've both wished to see your mother for years and today I'm finally seeing her. I can't wait to tell her how talented you are and I'll be helping her brag to our prince about you. _

_Forever waiting for you and forever loving you'_

_Tears fell on the page making the ink unreadable but the words would forever be carved into her mind. No disease could take a werewolfs life so that meant her father had been poisoned and so had her mother. Lucci vowed to kill the people who ripped her parents from her. What would she do now without her father?_

* * *

Silver walked across the plains of the Reach on her way to the Forsworn Redoubt. She knew which one probably had the priest in and she had been meaning to clear it for a while, at least now she had a reason to kill the Forsworn. Her feet ached from the constant walking and she was sure there would be new blisters on her feet. There had been stables outside of Markarth and since she had a full coin purse she could have bought a horse but everytime she bought a horse it would be killed. Regret filled her as she remembered the horse that she had gotten off Maven called Frost, she had rode it up High Hrothgar once but two new frost trolls had made the steps their home, they had come charging at her and before she could even act they threw her off Frost and killed him. She had killed them. Of course.

The dry soil burned her feet but she could see the Redoubt in the near distance. Her two dragonbone swords had been itching to fight for a while and that fight was coming. The camp looked big, really big. She could see several Forsworn patrolling the massive Redoubt, their deer skull helmets made a shiver run down her spine.

Dropping to a sneaking position she made her way to the first sentry and sliced his neck with her dragonbone swords. After pulling the body away from anyone's line of sight she made her way to the next Forsworn and proceeded to do the exact same thing. Once most of the Forsworn were dead she made her way to those that she couldn't kill so easily. She waited until they were in a big bunch and then...

YOL TOOR SHUL

The group of Forsworn lit up in and inferno of fire. Several of them took of running leaving the ground burnt with every step, the others just died where they stood. That may have given away her cover but now there was only one Forsworn left. The Briarheart.

He had come running to a halt at the top of the steps just in time to siee his brothers and sisters die. His chest was covered in sweat since he had still not fully recovered from his transformation, which included Hagravens pulling out his heart to give him a new Briarheart, but he knew this girl had to die.

He ran at Silver with his jagged sword raised above his head but Silver was faster then him. Her dragonbone swords deflected his easily and in a split second she was able to plung one into his chest leaving him breathless. Literally.

She walked up the steps and then made her way over to a old looking priest in black robes. Dried blood stained the side of his scowling face. He glared up with sinister eyes, she could tell that he was a daedra worshiper.

"I'm here to rescue you." She said holding her arms up in a mock surrender since his eyes were waging war on her.

"Who sent you child to rescue the mighty Logrolf?" He asked her with a humph. Silver knew she couldn't say Molag Bal sent her so the easiest thing to do would be to lie.

"One I'm not a child and two Boethiah." She practically growled at him she just wanted to get this over with.

"The Dark Mistress? She sent you? Wait. Molag Bal's altar. Of course. I have to get to Markarth at once. Cut me loose," Silver sighed and pulled out one of her swords, could he at least say thank you? It would have been nice even though he's probably going to die soon.

Once cut loose Logrolf set off in a sprint towards Markarth leaving Silver just standing there. After a second Silver set off running after him, she couldn't just let the old guy get himself killed.

* * *

Lucci woke up with tears rolling down her eyes, how long had it been since she's had that dream? But the reason was clear. Her parents are somewhere in this realm and she was going to find them. Her father had died four years ago, while at least she had memory of her him, her memory of her mother had all but faded away. Lucci went into her lush bathroom and washed her face. She wouldn't be seen as weak in front of a daedric prince that's for sure.

A knock at the door sounded while she was drying her face, putting the towel back she walked out of the bathroom and to her door. Once opened it revealed the same servant who had shown her to her room.

"Lord Hircine wishes to speak with you." He said with a curt nod. She sighed and stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

It was at least a five minute walk through the palace and all the way Lucci was trying to remember when and if she had pissed the Daedric prince off.

They arrived at a massive throne room where Hircine was sitting at the top of it. He still wore his smoothed out Daedric armor but at least all the weapons were else where.

With a wave of his hand Hircine dismissed the servant that had brought her here which left her alone with the Daedric prince. She stepped up as close as she thought she should be since she wasn't even sure how things were meant go in this realm.

"I have a question I wish to discuss now so we don't have to speak of it again," and with that he got off his throne and walked down to where she was. She still only just reached his chest which meant eye contact was almost impossible.

"What is it my lord?" She tried to ask as politely as she could. Even though she was a thane she still wasn't good with formalities.

"Hircine please, you are a guest in my realm. And you have done favours for several Daedric princes in the past and have acquired several items from them so..."

"You want confirmation that when I die you take my soul," she said cutting him off. She almost grimaced at herself afterwards. She really needed to ask someone to teach her about this, but he chuckled and so she knew she was safe. For now at least.

"I'm afraid that's just it, because of my blessing you're mine but since you have done favours for my brothers and sisters they might try and claim you," he said smiling slightly. Lucci guessed he was right to be worried but this was the only place she wanted to be when she died, it meant seeing her parents again. Seeing the face of the mother she had forgotten.

"Well you don't have to worry it's yours." She said with a sigh and looked up with him, she just needed to see her parents while she was here, "would it be possible to see my parents while I'm visiting?" She tried to ask as politely as she could.

"Of course, I can take you to them now," he said with a slight smile. _So that's why she's so loyal to this realm _he thought. She smiled, one of her only genuine smiles, and followed him through the palace.

* * *

Silver had soon made her way back to Markarth, her feet ached even more now that she had gone running after Logrolf. The idiot old man had ran straight into the house and straight into Molag Bal's trap.

Then a verbal battle had broken out between Molag Bal and Logrolf. The Daedric Prince's voice made her shiver, it scared her to the core.

"Molag Bal. You think you can best Boethiah's faithful? I have won this contest before!" Logrolf said as soon as the spikes surrounded his body and forced his old, tired knees to a crouch.

**"Ah. But I have my own champion this time, Logrolf."**

"What? You!" Logrolf looked at her in shock, _I'm not a child now, huh? _Silver thought_._

**"Mortal. I give you my mace, in all its rusted spitefulness. Crush the spirit from Logrolf's bones. Make him bend to me.**

Silver tried her best not to shiver but she had no luck, a shiver ran through her body as she grabbed the mace and walked over to Logrolf. She couldn't just beat an old man, could she? Closing her eyes she brought her mace down on Logrolf. Again. And again. And again. She did this until she felt his body slump to the floor dead. She opened her eyes and saw the old man be revived. With a sigh she raised the mace again. Before she could bring the mace down upon him he yelled out and Molag Bal asked.

**"You bend to me?"**

"Yes!" Logrolf all but screamed. There was clear amusment in the Daedra's voice and that scared Silver to no end

**"You pledge your soul to me?"**

"Yes!" Yet more shivers ran down Silvers spine as she could all but sense Logrolf's soul being taken by Molag Bal

**"You forsake the weak and pitiful Boethiah?"**

"Yes!" It was the last thing Molag Bal asked and it showed just how the Daedra worked. It was the type of work that Silver wished she could stop getting involved with.

**"You're mine now, Logrolf. Put him out of his misery"**

And with that Silver brought the mace down on Logrolf's head and killed him. She watched as the mace started gleaming just like a new weapon. The rusty mace vanished and a sinister weapon took its place.

**"The Mace of Molag Bal! I give you its true power, mortal. When your enemies lie broken and bloody before you, know that I will be watching. Now, I have a soul in Oblivion that needs claiming. Take care of the house while I'm gone. Ha ha ha!"**

* * *

Julianne walked up to Sheogorath, she just finished curing the head of whosever mind this was and she just wanted out. She paid no attention to what he was saying except when he decided to go back to his realm. He had said "Well, I suppose it's back to the Shivering Isles. The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind... Ooo! Wait! Say hello to my great grand daughters for me! Or is it great daughters? Just tell them their grand grandad says hello!" And with that she was back in the dusty corridor with that weird staff still in hand.

Once out of the creepy wing her pet Mudcrab scuttled up to her. She wondered how long she had been in there for. It was about midnight when she got to her room in the local inn. She threw the daedric staff on her bed and started writing a few letters. She was very curious who these great grand daughters were and she was determined to find them. Julianne was sure that Sheogorath could have just told her their names but of course he didn't.

* * *

Lucci walked by the side of Hircine through a massive garden. People were running from stall to stall. There seemed to be a market on, maybe this is what always happened when there was a hunt. A glimmering bow caught Lucci's attention, it looked to be daedric but the fact that there was a line of dragonbone going through it just told Lucci how expensive it would be. How did they even get dragonbone here?

"Do you like that bow?" Hircine asked now looking over at the weapons stall. He had to admit the bow looked like it could rival his own but unfortunately the smith of the bow didn't know Hircines secret to weapon making.

"It's nice but one I don't know your currency and two I could never afford that even with me being a thane." Lucci sighed and took one last look at the bow that called to her.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a Daedric prince then," Hircine held out his hand, a large coin purse formed out of nowhere in his flat palm. "It's an enchanted coin purse, everytime you take a coin out another spawns," she could just tell he was smiling at the look on her face. "I'll meet you here in an hour then I'll take you to see your parents, until then enjoy the after hunt celebrations." And with that he threw the coin purse at her and walked away.

The first thing Lucci did was run to the weapon stall, she grabbed the bow before anyone else could and paid the stall owner. She looked at the other weapons and decided on buying a few arrows to go with her new bow and two new daggers, all in the same fashion as her bow. Afterwards she headed over to a stall that sold bags, she decided on a simple backpack that looked strong enough to carry all her items.

The enchantment on the coin purse was still going strong as she brought a pastry, she was heading back to her meeting place with Hircine when she saw a necklace. This necklace was the same as any necklace but it was the same one her mother used to wear. It was buried with her mother and Lucci was never able to find one identical to it even after years of searching.

Lucci walked over to the jewellery store. The old lady selling the jewels smiled at her brightly, "it's a traditional necklace that is normally passed down through generations but they have also been known to be buried with the dead." The look in the lady's eyes told Lucci that she knew why Lucci liked it. Lucci just smilled and brought the necklace.

Lucci put the necklace on as she walked and was soon standing before Hircine. "Remind me to never leave you with my money." He joked. She smiled gently, she honestly couldn't wait till she could see her parents again. She also couldn't wait till she could try out her new weapons.

He took her to a secluded area of the celebrations where family's and couples could be seen having picnics. They walked up to a family of six, there was two elderly people and four young adults who seemed to be in their late twenties. One of the young ladies froze when she saw Lucci, her light blonde hair matching that of Lucci's and the necklace she wore around her neck also matched...

* * *

Shikon sat by a fire with the leader of the Dark Brotherhood sitting across from her. She had come to Falkreath to see how the Night Mothers keeper was adjusting. She had tried locating Cicero for months after the shrine in Bravil was destroyed and was told by Astrid that he was coming to the Falkreath sanctuary. She was going to focus on rebuilding the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil but then she was told that a Listener had been named. It had been over a hundred years since Shikon was named listener and now it was like her responsibility had been passed on to this Arshes Nei, the Night mother was probably pissed at Shikon since she did technically loose her. Stupid Cicero.

"How long has Arshes been with the Brotherhood for?" The female Dummar asked. Her ruby red eyes looked over at Astrid expectantly. Even though the Black Hand had been destroyed Shikon was considered the boss of the Dark brotherhood since she is the only remaining Speaker since from the times of the Oblvion Crisis.

"A couple of months, the girl stole one of our contracts so I made her repay us and then offered her a place in our family?" Astrid was strictly business at the moment Shikon noticed, she was sitting straight in her chair and was refusing to let any emotions show in her eyes.

"I take it she's a good assassin?" It had taken Shikon a year to get Listener and even then it took Mathieu Bellamont to arrange the death of the listener by her hand. She was so grateful she got to plunge her sword into his throat.

"Very good," Astrid chuckled a bit. Shikon had heard about Arshes and how good she was but she needed to be told in person before she could make a proper judgement. She didn't trust letters anymore. She sighed as some of her crimson red hair cover her eyes. How did this all remind her of him?

"What is it Speaker?" Shikon looked up at Astrid and sighed again, she was going to be here for a while so she might as well get used to talking to Astrid.

"It's just all this reminds me of my mentor," Shikon removed the hair from her eyes and looked into the fire.

"Your mentor from the third Era, Speaker?" Was Astrid really still calling her Speaker? They had been exchanging letters for years but at least Astrids business mask had cracked a bit.

"Shikon please and yes, his name was Lucien Lachance. A traitor made us all believe he was the traitor and while I was out proving his innocence the Black Hand killed him," she left out the part where she was used to make him look like a traitor. She left out the part where she had returned to Applewatch to find his mutilated corpse. She had left out the part where Arquen has feasted on one of his organs before she turned up and even bragged about it to her.

"I've heard stories of that, when Arshes gets back I'm giving her a spell that can summon Lucien Lachances spirt," Astrid said but Shikon just scoffed. Time here was going to drag, she could just tell. As soon as she could speak to Arshes the better. Then maybe she could get back to building a sanctuary in Cyrodiil again.

"I've had a long journey, would you mind showing me to the bedrooms?" Shikon asked wanting to end this conversation. Mostly she just wanted to sleep though.

* * *

Lucci had sat nessled between her mother and father for the past few hours but she couldn't help but remember the fact that back on Nirn she was needed. Once it was dark Hircine appeared to guide her back to the palace, Lucci promised her parents, grandparents, uncle and Aunty that she would come and see them before she left.

"When can I go back to Nirn?" Lucci asked as she saw the palace come into view. She didn't want to go back but she new she had to, at least this is where she was going when she died.

"I thought you might ask that. I control everything in this realm even the time, the moment I saw a thane of Markarth in my realm I slowed the time down so that a day in the hunting grounds would be a few minutes on Nirn. You can see your parents as long as you want, I'll tell you once it's been a day in the Nirn and then if you want I can send you back," Hircine explained and Lucci have a sigh of relief and gratefulness. She could spend as much time with her parents as she wanted, she would even have time to explore. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the news.

"If you want I could show you around?" Hircine looked down at her expectanly. Of course she couldn't refuse an offer like this and she didn't want to.

"That would be great thank you... for everything."

* * *

**Next time!: Radanis is sent to find Lethan but Lethan has already got to a city! Two Daedra have a cat fight and Adrian is being stalked!**


End file.
